


Bleed Me A River

by Mave_Malfoy_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Luna Lovegood/ Ginny Weasley, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mave_Malfoy_Potter/pseuds/Mave_Malfoy_Potter
Summary: * DISCONTINUED *Harry Potter wasn't the brightest wizard at most times, and he'd had his share of mess ups in his years at Hogwarts. However, everyone would agree that this was definitely one of his biggest ones. If a spell says 'For Enemies', you should know it'd be a pretty bad one.Or an AU where the Sectumsempra scene goes slightly differently. After all, only Soulmates can make each other bleed.!! Not cannon compliant !! (for the most part) :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first work on AO3. Thank you so so so so so very much for choosing to read this, and I hope you like it, though it's rather short. Enjoy! <3  
> Kudos's and comments are greatly appreciated! I know this isn't written to well, but I promise I will try to improve.

As soon as Draco's grey eyes had met Harry's green ones in the Great Hall, Harry knew something was wrong. He trailed after him, following him briskly but silently into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. 

The whole situation was rather odd, considering Draco was in a girl's bathroom and Harry'd followed him in, but Harry pushed that thought aside once he heard the unmistakable sound of crying. Draco stood with his hands clenched around the bathroom sink, in front of the mirror, his head down and shoulders shaking with the power of his sobs, which he tried desperately to keep silent.

Harry didn't know what to do, but before he could come up with a plan, Draco looked up and made eye contact with Harry in the mirror. He whirled around and glared, though the tear stains on his cheeks diminished it's power. Before Harry could get a word out, Draco got out his wand and shot a hex at Harry, quickly followed by another. As Harry went to hide behind a wall, he swore he could hear Draco whimpering, mumbling to himself.

_...weak...Malfoy's don't cry...Potter...curse..._

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted over the sound of running water. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You expect me to believe that, Potter?!"

Harry risked a glance at Draco, and managed to barely dodge another hex.

"I swear! I just- just wanted to talk!"

Malfoy chuckled in response to that, a rather dark (and slightly broken, if you will) chuckle. "Please." He spat out and appeared on Harry's other side, just a few feet away. Harry threw up a Protego just in time, and shot a hex back at Malfoy. They continued with that rhythm for a while, throwing hexes at each other, while Myrtle begged them to stop, but eventually was silenced.

Draco seemed to have enough after a minute, and Harry was already regretting his decision to follow Malfoy with no backup (or follow Malfoy at all, for that matter).

Draco raised his wand higher. "Cruc-"

**"Sectumsempra!"**

Draco was flung back, his body landing in a pool of water feet away from where he stood seconds ago. Harry took a second to regain his breath, and stepped out to see the true effects of the curse.

If a spell says 'For Enemies', you should know it'd be a pretty bad one. 

Blood seeped out of Draco's sobbing, cut up body, mixing with the water and staining both his shirt and the floor a bright, deep red.

Harry stared in shock, regretting everything so much, and came back to his senses as Myrtle shrieked.

"Draco!" He was on his knees, kneeling beside Draco in an instant. The latter's tears simply worsened. "St-Stay away from me..." He whispered out, attempting to curl in on himself, but screaming out in pain instead.

Harry tried all the healing spells he knew, and slowly yet steadily, the bleeding stopped. However, the marks left from the cuts were vivid, and Harry was sure they'd scar.

As the bleeding slowed, so did Draco's cries. He went quieter and quieter, until the only sound left in the bathroom was of the water.

"Draco..." Harry started softly, a few minutes later, "I'm sorry, I'm so, _so_ goddamn sorry. I didn't know what the curse did, I swear, I just read it somewhere and you were about to throw a Crucio at me and I pani-"

"You, of all people, should know that a Crucio's strength depends on the casters intent and hatred, Potter." Malfoy replied, his voice perfectly devoid of all emotion, his face a blank mask once more. He attempted to get up but winced.

"You do have overflowing hatred for me, though." Harry replied. Draco smirked. "Sure I do. I guess I'm so good at lying that I've got you believing that too." Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. ""What do you mean?"

Draco managed to sit and lean against a wall. "Do you truly believe I hate you, Potter?" He snorted. "Even after you trying to kill me, I can't seem to hate you."

"But I- You- huh?" Harry was confused, and at a loss for words. He wondered if the curse had damaged Malfoy's brain as well, and whether they should be on the way to the hospital wing right now instead of having their first ever truly civil conversation.

"I've never hated you. In first year, it was obvious, considering how heartbroken I was at your rejection." He seemed to laugh at himself then. "But after that, I just got better at concealing emotions, or covering them up with others." Draco seemed to come back to himself then, realizing just who he was talking to and where. Somehow, he managed to stand. Harry quickly stood and was ready to catch Draco if he fell.

"So, I suppose we ought to spend the rest of our lives together now, huh. Imagine the news- _Boy Who Lived dates Nemesis."_ Draco leaned against the wall, managing to look cool and composed even though he was bleeding to death mere minutes ago. 

Harry was surprised (pleasantly, though he'd never admit it). "What? You want to date me?" Whenever Harry imagined confessions, he didn't think it'd be said with such menace, or in a girls bathroom.

"Well, that's what Soulmates have to do, apparently."

"Soulmates?"

Draco stared at Harry like he'd grown a third head. "Yes, Potter, Soulmates. Don't tell me you didn't know that Soulmates existed."

Harry shrugged, before realizing that Draco actually expected him to know. "And your friends, they never told you about it?' He shook his head. "Uh- well, Hermione said something once, but I figured she was joking."

Draco stared some more, and then shook his head while chuckling. "Of course." He then took a deep breath. "Po- _Harry,_ a Soulmate is something all witches and wizards have. Someone made from the same cloth as you, in a way. Made for each other. Ring any bells?"

"I know what a Soulmate _is_ , Malfoy. What makes you think I'm yours?"

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, firstly, the pull of the Bond. Why do you think I wanted to be friends with you so badly in first year?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter?" Harry smiled when Draco chuckled warmly at that.

"Idiot. Because, even then, I knew. What really sealed the deal, however, was the fact that you made me bleed."

"Huh?" Harry was more confused than ever. "But people bleed all the time, it doesn't mean they've met their Soulmate."

"Okay, lets say Granger punched you." Draco said. Harry smiled at the memory of Hermione punching Draco, earning a glare from the boy. "You'd bleed, obviously. But not enough to die. Not like this." He gestured at the blood stained waters. "Of course, there are instances where you can still die without bleeding, so it's not like only your Soulmate could kill you. Just that only your Soulmate could make you bleed that much; bleed to death."

Apparently, Draco still expected Harry to take it back and say that he knew about Soulmates the whole time (because how could you not), for when Harry sat back down on the floor with a confused expression on his face, Draco sighed and sat in front of him.

"I-I... how can we be Soulmates? We don't even like each other." Harry mumbled, and Draco'd be lying if he said that didn't hurt his heart a little.

"Maybe we could have..." 

Harry suddenly stuck out his hand, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "If you want to give this a try, then I say we start off as friends, don't you agree?"

Neither were willing to admit that what they already felt towards each other was slightly more than friendship. Draco shook his hand. "I suppose."

"Now I think we should get to the hospital wing."

\----------------------------------------

Once they reached the wing, Harry was surprised to find that only thirty minutes had passed since he'd followed Draco into the bathroom. Thirty minutes in which his whole world had been turned upside down. He swore to never use that spell again, least of all on Draco.

Madam Pomfrey had deemed Draco alright, but suggested he spend he night there, just to be safe. He'd gingerly agreed.

_'He must have been tired.'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched Draco slip into sleep. Feeling oddly overprotective, he kissed his forehead gently. _'Must be the Bond making me do that.'_

_'Hah, totally. 100% the Bond.'_ He rolled his eyes at himself, and was just about to get up and leave when Hermione came barging in.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"Physically, yeah, I suppose." Hermione stared at him questioningly. "'Mione, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, Harry." She replied, glancing at the boy asleep on the bed.

"Can you tell me everything you know about Soulmates?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some very nice people asked me to continue, I will :D Thank you for the kudos's and comments! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I wish I had the patience to make this a slow burn fic but... oh well. :P

The sun was shining, the day was beautiful, and Draco Malfoy woke up in the Slytherin dorms as per usual. His nightmare free sleep had put him in a rather good mood.

Draco made his way to the Great Hall in silence. It was still early, so the corridors were relatively empty. He took a seat at the Slytherin table and ate his food, trying not to glance at the Gryffindors.

It had been a week since the bathroom incident with Potter, and he hadn't heard a word from the boy. It was starting to drive him crazy. Draco didn't tell his friends about it either. 

Potter looked the same, sitting in between Granger and Weasley. Draco didn't expect the trio to be here this early, but oh well. Granger glanced at him then, and whispered something to Potter, who looked up as well.

Draco was frozen. He wanted to pretend he hadn't been looking, but couldn't seem to tear himself away from Potter's gaze.  _ 'Must be the Bond. _ ' he reasoned. Potter offered him a tentative smile, to which he waved and looked away from. The day continued normally.

It was uneventful for a Friday. There were no dramatic fights or announcements. It felt like the calm before the storm. The Slytherin brushed off the uneasy feeling, and continued on his way to the Astronomy Tower. It was beautiful at night, and since classes were over for the day, it'd be empty.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Harry jumped in front of Draco, nearly causing the Slytherin to run into the boy.

"Draco!" Harry said, smiling. "What a coincidence." Draco didn't believe him for a second.

"Have you been following me, Potter?" He asked. "Well, maybe. I just wanted to talk to you." 

The blonde sighed and continued walking. After a few seconds, he looked behind him. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Potter smiled again and fell in step next to him. 

"So, you remember what happened a couple of days ago, right?" The Gryffindor asked. Draco nodded. "I just wanted to check... have you been okay?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm fine. No bleeding."

"Good, good..."

A heavy silence settled between them, until Potter spoke up once more. "Where are we going?"

"The Astronomy Tower." He replied, and gave Potter a sidelong glance. "Are you feeling alright?"

Potter looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, why? Well, I am kinda stressed, but that's just the homework." He chuckled. "I was never good at Potions."

As they climbed the stairs, Harry had a stroke of genius. "Hey, Malfoy! You're good at Potions, right?" A nod. "Do you think you could... tutor me?"

Draco stopped at the top. "What's in it for me?" Harry smiled. "Uh... you get to spend time with the Chosen One?" 

"Potter, I could spend time with you whenever, now that we have this... what, friendship agreement?"

"True... what do you want?"

Draco looked at Harry then. The moonlight made all of his features softer, and highlighted the green of his eyes. He looked oddly... kissable. _'You. I don't want friendship; I want_ you _, as more than a friend.'_

"Hm... For you to scream praises about me in the Great Hall." Draco joked, and Harry laughed. "Sure, sure." He replied sarcastically. "Deal."

The pair went closer to the edge, and sat down. They continued talking, about everything and nothing. They very carefully kept away from any sensitive topics. As the hour grew later, and the stars shone brighter, Draco found himself getting sleepy but not wanting to leave the company of the boy beside him. He looked up at the stars.

"Hey, Potter." He said, and the boy turned towards him. Draco pointed at some point in the sky. "Look."

Harry looked up, expecting a shooting star, but he instantly knew what Draco was pointing at.

"Is that the constellation you're named after?"

"Precisely." Draco smirked. "The great Draco constellation. Such magnificence."

Harry snorted. "Definitely. Look." He pointed at a random patch of stars. "I name thee the Harry constellation. Looks better than the Draco one, don't you think?"

Draco laughed. "I have to disagree."

\------------------------------------------

They stayed there all night, laughing and talking. Harry cast a quick Tempus at some time in the night, and was shocked to find out that it was 3:30 am.

"We should go back to our dorms now." Harry said sadly. "Otherwise you won't be able to get your beauty sleep, Malfoy."

"Please. I could stay up for days and still look better than you."

"Never said you won't."

Harry stood and held out his hand to Draco, who used it to hoist himself up. 

"So, you wanna meet here again tomorrow?" Harry asked shyly. Their footsteps echoed along the stairwell, and Harry had half a mind to be discreet. The other half, however, was occupied with the fact that he was still holding Draco's hand. His much too soft, perfectly sized, fitting-into-Harry's-like-a-puzzle-piece, am-

"Potter?"

Harry shook himself out of his daze and smiled sheepishly at Draco. He could feel his face heating up. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking when you'd like me to tutor you." 

"Oh, uh- whenever you're free?" He replied.

Draco chuckled. "You look like a tomato. Alright then, why don't we start tomorrow? When we meet up here?"

Harry nodded, and let go of Draco's hand as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Sure. After dinner sound good?"

"It's a date." Draco winked. Harry blushed once more. "Kidding, Potter." 

They waved goodbye and headed to their individual common rooms. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

\------------------------------------------

Harry had never been so glad that it was a Saturday. Considering the fact that he fell asleep at 4, he'd woken up later than usual. The dorm was empty.

He made his way to the Great Hall, praying that there was still some breakfast left. On his way there, he saw Hermione and Ron coming back.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "It's about time you woke up. Here, Ron and I saved some food for you." She turned to Ron expectantly. 

Ron took a bite of a sandwich before realising she was looking at him. "Wait, that food was for Harry?"

Harry laughed. "It's alright. I'll check if there's anything left in the Great Hall."

Ron smiled sheepishly and handed Harry another, uneaten sandwich. "Sorry mate."

"Once you're done, Harry, do you mind meeting us in the library?" Hermione asked. "I need to research a few things for our Transfiguration homework."

"We had homework?" Harry asked, then shook his head. "Okay, yeah; I'll bring my stuff too then."

They went their separate ways.

On the way to the Great Hall, Harry caught some people looking over at him. It wasn't like he isn't used to people staring, but it had been a while. Most whispered in hushed tones, and Harry tried to listen in.

_ night...tower...stairs… _

He only managed to catch a few words, but it sounded to him like they were talking about the Astronomy Tower. Him + the Astronomy Tower + night- Oh, in Merlin's name!

Couldn't he do whatever he wanted for one night, without having to worry about rumours?

He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, and caught some people glance at him and whisper to their seatmates.

The Gryffindor table was empty this late, and he wasn't planning on staying anyways, so Harry grabbed a couple of sandwiches and poured himself a glass of water.

While drinking it, he risked a glance towards the Slytherin table. 

Draco was there-  _ when did Malfoy become Draco-  _ alone, eating in silence. He didn't seem to notice Harry. The rest of the occupants of the Great Hall, however, noticed Harry watching Draco.

The whispering intensified.

Harry's head started pounding as he glanced around at everyone, his annoyance visible. Then he had another one of his 'brilliant ideas'. 

He gulped down the rest of the water and walked towards the Slytherin table. Draco didn't notice him until he sat down beside him.

"Draco." He said, and bit into one of his sandwiches.

The blonde gave him a questioning look, accompanied with a smirk. "Potter. Couldn't wait till tonight to see me?"

"Have you heard the whispers?" Harry asked instead, trying and failing to contain his blush.

"Of course. Apparently, someone saw us parting from the Astronomy Tower last night." Draco continued eating. "Word spreads fast in Hogwarts."

"And what have they been saying about it?"

"The usual. They think I'm trying to kill you, or lead you to the Dark Lord, or even- Merlin forbid-  _ bed  _ you." Draco chuckled. "Like I'd need to try for that."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Two questions. One, should we change our meeting place for tonight?"

Draco nodded. "I've already thought of a better place. I'll meet you outside the Gryffindor common room. Wear your Invisibility Cloak."

"I forgot you knew about that." Harry reached for another sandwich. "Anyways, second question. Do you think they know?"

"Know what?"

Harry lowered his voice even more. "About us… the whole Soulmate thing."

"I doubt it. I haven't told anyone." Draco finished eating and stood. "Have you?"

"Uh… Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't tell a soul though." He added. "So, see you tonight?"

"Yes. Don't forget your Potions book." 

Harry stood as well. The Great Hall was even emptier now. "Oh, by the way, you like apples, right?"

"Whoever doesn't, has no taste." Draco said and walked away.

\------------------------------------------

Night approached much too slowly for either boys liking. They'd never admit it, but they were looking forward to it. 

Hermione and Ron kept giving Harry worried looks.

"You seem out of it today, mate. Are you coming down with something?" Ron asked worriedly. 

"No, no." Harry replied as Hermione placed her hand on his forehead. "Just tired. Think I'll sleep early tonight."

"But it's Saturday!" Ron said. 

"You're not warm." Hermione declared. "But I suppose you should get some sleep."

"I'm not warm, I'm hot." Harry smirked.

"..."

"..."

"That was bad."

"It really was."

\------------------------------------------

As dinner  _ finally  _ came around, Harry found himself feeling oddly nervous.

"It's not like it's a date…" He mumbled to himself. Ron looked at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Draco and him exchanged glances every once in a while. As far as Harry could tell, Draco was calm.

The second he was done eating, Harry nearly ran to the dorm. He closed the curtains around his bed, and pulled the blankets up to cover a pillow. It looked believable enough. 

Then he covered himself in his Invisibility Cloak, grabbed his Potions book, and stood outside the Gryffindor common room. 

Not a minute later, Draco came strolling up to the portrait. Harry took a minute to admire Draco. His hair had grown slightly, and he'd stopped slicking it back so much. It was a good look on him… a really good look. He'd also filled out quite well, not as pointy as the years before.

"See something you like, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened. "How did you know I was here?"

Draco chuckled, and Harry's stomach involuntarily flipped. "I have my ways. Follow me."

They walked silently, and passed a few students who didn't pay them a second glance. Eventually, they found themselves in front of the lake.

"The lake? This is the better place?" Harry asked.

Draco scoffed. "Can you think of another one?" 

"Not that it's bad!" Harry amended. "It's just, what if someone sees us?" 

"We're just 2 boys sitting by the lake on a Saturday night. What's wrong with that?" Draco watched Harry carefully, 

"Nothing." He replied, and they both sat down. Harry brought out his Potions book, and 2 apples. One green, one red.

"I, uh, didn't know which you'd like. So I brought both." Harry said, and held them out. Draco picked up the green one.

"Is this poisoned, Potter?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow. 

"No!" Harry laughed. "I just felt like… bringing something… for you. To eat. If you want."

Draco smiled. "Well then, thank you. As a matter of fact, I brought you something too." A second later, Draco pulled out a box. He opened it, and held it out. "Treacle tart. It's your favorite, isn't it?"

Harry was touched. And hungry. He didn't eat any dessert after dinner. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I know a lot of things, Potter. Your favorite dessert happens to be one of them." 

Harry reached out for it, but Draco yanked it back with a smirk.

"Tsk. First, we review." He gestured towards the Potions book. "This is your reward."

Harry pouted. "But I'm hungry…"

"Not my fault you were in such a hurry to see me that you skipped dessert." 

"How do you know I skipped dessert?"

"..."

" _ Watching  _ me, were you Malfoy?" Harry smirked. "How touching."

"I was  _ not _ . I'm just… observant." Draco replied. The flush on his cheeks betrayed him.

"Sure." He flipped open the Potions book, and they got to work.

\------------------------------------------

Around an hour later, the pair decided that they were done for the day.

"Honestly Potter, you'd think a 6th year would know the difference between basic ingredients." Draco pulled out the treacle tart once more, along with a spoon, and pushed it towards Harry. "Here."

"Thank you." He replied.

The atmosphere felt romantic, like a couple having a date. Harry almost blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

He caught Draco looking at him. "Would you like some?" 

"I never liked treacle tart much." The boy replied, leaning back on his hands.

"Oh come on, I bet you've never even had it." Silence. "Wait, seriously?" Harry was shocked. "You've  _ never _ had treacle tart?" 

"No need to sound so surprised." 

"Well then, here." Harry spooned up some and held it out, laughing. "Open up!" 

"I'm not a baby!" Draco reached for the spoon but Harry held it away. "I can feed myself."

"I know you can. Now, if you don't open wide, I'm afraid I'll have to smear this all over your face." Draco sighed, reluctantly opened his mouth, and then closed it. "Nope. No way." He grabbed the spoon and ate it himself.

Harry pouted. "So?"

"Not as bad as I'd feared." He replied and smirked at Harry. "Mind if I have some more?"

"Hmmm…yes." The Gryffindor stuck his tongue out, and then laughed. "You have a little something there."

Draco frowned and wiped the opposite side of his lips.

"No no. Other side."

He still missed it.

"Merlin, Draco." Harry chuckled and held his head gently. "Right… there."

He wiped off a bit of cream on the side of Draco's lips, and glanced up to check if the Slytherin was uncomfortable with being so close. He looked the exact opposite of uncomfortable. 

Draco glanced at Harry's lips quickly, but Harry caught the movement. He bit his lip, and watched as his Soulmate's eyes widened slightly.

Harry moved closer, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort. Draco leaned closer as well.

"Harry…" Draco mumbled as his eyes closed. 

"Can I…" Harry whispered, leaning even closer. A small nod was all the confirmation he needed.

"Harry?  _ Malfoy _ ?!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for making yall wait. Thank you for reading! I swear, the next chapter will be the last one :p
> 
> Kudos's and comments are amazing, thank you very much for them!

Draco groaned and pulled Harry closer. "Can you tell whoever it is to go away?" He mumbled. He wanted to  ~~ hex ~~ look at whoever had the audacity to interrupt them, but feared that opening his eyes would ruin everything.

It'd make the moment scarily real. 

"For fucks sake…sorry," Harry whispered, and pulled away reluctantly. He turned to look at the culprit, and saw the one person he wasn't expecting. 

"You- he… but you hate each other." Ginny said, looking between the two of them.

"In Merlins name, Weasley, isn't it rather obvious that we don't anymore?" Draco said as he stood as well. He could feel his panic steadily rising. If Father found out…

"It makes no sense! Harry, I thought you-" She stopped herself. "Nevermind. You're not supposed to be with… him."

"According to the universe, apparently, I am." Harry said. "And even if I weren't, I still like him, Ginny."

"The universe?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

Harry glanced at Draco, who shook his head.  _ 'Don't tell her.'  _ he silently pleaded. Harry, thankfully, understood.

"Just- forget it." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Gin, I know you li-"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "A love potion! He must have slipped you a love potion."

"I assure you, I did not." Draco said sharply. 

"Am I supposed to trust you?!" She nearly shouted, and turned back to Harry. "He must have. You know he's good enough at Potions, Harry, he must have made a love potion and slipped it to you somehow." 

"He didn't." Harry replied. "Draco's not like that."

Draco felt happy for a second, seeing Harry defend him. Then he pushed down the feeling and donned his mask of indifference. 

"Dra- When did Malfoy become Draco?!" Ginny shook her head quickly, attempting to compose herself. "Fine.  _ Fine. _ I'll tell everyone then, I'll tell the whole school that their beloved Harry Potter's gone  _ nuts _ and is dating his 'sworn enemy'. See how they take it." 

Draco grabbed his wand, but didn't pull it out just yet. "No, you will not." The panic was bordering on suffocating now. 

Harry looked at him again, hurt flashing across his face, followed by understanding. "Your father…" He whispered, and Draco nodded.

"Oh, yes, your father will be ecstatic, won't he Malfoy?" Ginny laughed and wiped at her eyes quickly. "I thought we had something, Harry." She whispered, but the pair heard her. "I'm sorry, I-" her voice broke, and she turned and walked briskly to the castle. 

Ginny Weasley crying was terrifying.

She was one of the strongest people Harry knew, and seeing her sad, practically  _ broken _ because of him…

Draco sat down on the ground before his legs could give out. He put his head in his hands and looked away from Harry.

Harry was torn between comforting Draco, and running after Ginny. 

"Draco, we can stop her, come on." Harry said as gently as he could. "We could explain it to her. She'll understand."

"Potter, have you met her? Once she has her mind set on something, there's not much that can be done to change it." Draco replied dejectedly. 

Draco looked as lost as Harry felt.

"Your father… what will he do?" Harry asked. "If he finds out?"

"Kill me." 

"I- no, that's too harsh."

"My family works for the man who wants to kill you." Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "When they catch word of us being close whatsoever-"

"No." Harry said, and had another idea. "Wait. Wait, I think I know a way to stop Ginny."

"I doubt it'll work." Draco glanced at Harry, and Harry caught the look of hope flashing in his eyes 

"It will. Come on." The Gryffindor held out his hand, and the Slytherin took it and stood. "We may not be able to stop her, but I know someone who could."

Draco was intrigued. "Who is this someone?"

"You'll see."

They walked quickly back to the castle, but Harry stopped near it. "Wait, she's here."

"What, you can sense her or something, Potter?" Harry laughed. "No, look."

Draco looked in the direction Harry was gesturing at. 

"Lovegood? Really?" 

"Don't be rude, alright?" Potter said, and the pair walked towards her.

"Harry, Draco!" She smiled at the two of them and continued petting a small Thestral.

"Hi Luna." Harry smiled back, while Draco nodded politely. The pair glanced at the Thestral.

"You can see Thestrals?" Draco asked Luna before he could stop himself. Harry gave him a bewildered look. " _ You _ can see Thestrals?" Harry asked him.

Draco nodded, and a heavy silence descended. Luna broke it.

"Wrackspurts." She said. "Both of your heads are full of them. I know a charm to help, if you'd like."

"Wrackspurts…?" The Slytherin whispered. Harry shook his head with a smile.

"It's alright." He replied. "We actually need your help solving a different problem."

"I do like solving problems." Luna said. She stepped away from the Thestral, and Draco watched it walk away.

Harry explained the issue to Luna, as Draco looked around the place. Most of the lights in Hogwarts were off, as far as he could tell. The air was chilly, and he wrapped his robe tighter around himself. He absentmindedly scratched at his left forearm and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

A minute later, he opened his eyes to see Luna walking away and Harry turning towards him.

"So?" Draco asked, trying to conceal his nervousness.

"She'll help. I know for sure that she'll be able to stop Ginny." Harry smiled.

"What is it that she'll do?" Draco inquired. 

"Heh… well, let's just say Ginny isn't as straight as you think she is." Harry chuckled. "She doesn't really  _ hide  _ it, but yeah."

"Oh." He replied. Harry noticed Draco shiver, and unwrapped his own scarf from around his neck. 

"Here. I don't get cold easily." Harry held out the scarf.

"Potter, I'm not wearing a Gryffindor scarf." 

"So you'd rather freeze?"

Draco scoffed. "Cheesy prick." He accepted the scarf, and wrapped it around his neck.

"Better?" Harry asked, admiring how adorable Draco looked. "Yeah."

They walked back to the castle in silence. As they entered, they stopped.

"You know, I think I need more tutoring." Harry said sheepishly. "Just to… make sure."

Draco chuckled. "Sure, Potter. We ought to choose a different place."

"I'll send you an Owl." Then, before he could think, Harry leaned up and kissed Draco's cheek softly. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Harry." 

\------------------------------------------

"Draco!" 

He shook his head as if to get rid of intrusive thoughts. "Yes, Pansy?"

A sigh. "Did you hear any of what I just said?"

"Of course." He tried to recall what they'd been talking about. "About… pie?"

"Okay, that's it." She turned so that her whole body was facing him. "What's wrong? You've been acting oddly the whole day."

It was Draco's turn to sigh. He supposed it was time to tell her, and eventually Blaise.

"I need to tell you something."

Around 10 minutes later, Pansy was grabbing a quill and parchment.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. He'd expected her to be mad, ecstatic, or both after he'd told her everything, not writing a letter.

"Writing a letter to Potter." She replied.

"...Why?" 

"So that he can get his arse down here and you two can snog." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I think I'll write one to the girl Weasley next." She pretended to think for a second. "Might as well write to Granger and boy Weasley too."

"What- you're not mad?" He asked.

Pansy looked up at him. "Oh, I am. However, it has occured to me that you'll have to make it up to me somehow. I have 6 ideas already."

Draco gulped. "Please nothing too embarrassing."

"No promises."

\------------------------------------------

Harry walked down to the Slytherin common room and said the password with Pansy had written on the letter. 

"Ah, Potter. It's about time." 

Harry jumped, and turned to face Pansy. "Hey. Why'd you call me here?" 

"Draco told me everything." She said. "He's in his dormitory, which is empty by the way." Pansy winked. "Be responsible."

She walked out of the portrait, and Harry stood there for a second, trying to comprehend everything. Then he looked around the common room.

It looked  _ much _ different from what he'd seen in 2nd year. There was probably a charm cast, that didn't let intruders see it in all of its glory.

The couches looked softer than the ones in Gryffindor, big enough to fit 5 people comfortably. The fireplace had a bright fire lit in it, and there were chairs and bookshelves placed around the room orderly.

It all had an aristocratic, yet at the same time homely, vibe.

Harry realized it was empty as well, and then walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Pansy had mentioned which one was Draco's in the letter, and so he entered, forgetting to knock.

Draco was sitting on his bed, his shirt unbuttoned, looking down. He was tracing the outline of the fresh scars on his chest. Harry stopped in his tracks and felt a pang of guilt. 

Draco looked up and they made eye contact. He shifted over and patted the space beside him. Harry closed the door and removed his shoes, sitting beside Draco softly.

"I'm s-"

"I'm no-"

They both chuckled. "I'm sorry." Harry said, and raised his hand before Draco could interrupt. "I know I've already apologized, I know you forgive me, but still. I'm so sorry." Harry bit his lip and glanced at the scars, his remorse evident. "If ther-"

Harry was interrupted by Draco pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. The Gryffindors' eyes widened in surprise and then fluttered shut, enjoying the faint taste of vanilla. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and the blonde pulled Harry onto his lap. 

Harry pressed himself as close as he could to Draco, tilting his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Draco bit Harry's lower lip, making the latter groan and grip onto his blonde hair. He pulled away, and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact, before Draco moved to his neck and peppered soft kisses all over, biting gently in certain spots.

Draco pulled Harry down so that they were both laying down, with Harry on top, and continued snogging the living daylights out of him. A minute passed before Harry reluctantly pulled away. 

They both took a few seconds attempting to slow their breathing, and then Harry laughed.

"I didn't expect our first kiss to go like that." 

Draco sighed contentedly as he folded his hands behind his head. "It wasn't bad."

" _ Wasn't bad?  _ It was bloody amazing."

"I  _ am  _ a rather good kisser." Draco winked. Harry blushed.

He looked at Draco's chest again, and then leant down and peppered kisses on the scars. He heard Draco's breath hitch and glanced up.

"Is this okay?" Harry mumbled. He received a nod in return.

A few seconds later, Draco told Harry to stop. "I need to… to show you something." Harry caught the nervousness in his eyes and the slight shake of his voice.

"Okay…?" He moved to sit beside Draco. The latter slowly rolled up the sleeve of his left arm up till his elbow. Harry couldn't hold back his gasp.

The Dark Mark stood out, black ink on pale skin. The tattoo was unmoving, and to anyone who didn't know its significance, they'd think it was just a normal tattoo.

Harry held out his hand and gently touched it. It radiated dark magic. Draco looked away. 

"I didn't want to take it." The blonde said quickly. "I didn't want to, but he said that he'd hurt Mother if I didn't."

The silence descended again, heavier than before, and Harry let his thoughts wander. He'd never seen Draco so vulnerable before- no one had, most likely- and he seemed sincere… Harry knew he'd do the same if their situations had been reversed.

He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss against the Dark Mark. Draco looked at him in surprise, and the look slowly melted into happiness.

"I'm not mad." Harry said, before Draco could ask, and rolled down his sleeve. "I know you didn't want it. I'd have done the same. Just- tell me next time, alright? If he threatens you, or  _ anyone _ , tell me." 

The blonde nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly someone opened the door to the dorm.

"Draco, I swear, if you for-" Blaise stopped in his tracks, trying to assess what must have looked very out of place.

"Harry Potter. In our dorm room. Holding Draco Malfoy." Blaise shook his head. "Either I'm seeing things, or you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Draco shot a look to Harry, who just laughed. "Sorry, love. Can't help you there." He kissed Draco's cheek, and walked out of the dorm. "See you later!"

"Did he just call you  _ love _ ?!"

\------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Hermione said, practically tackling him. "Where have you been?" 

"Around. Why?" He asked. Ron appeared behind her. 

"Well, we haven't seen Ginny either, so we assumed you were with her." Ron glanced at Harry's neck. "Either that, or with a specific Slytherin."

Harry didn't bother covering his neck, and smirked. "Take a guess."

"You seem happier than usual." Hermione stated, and gave him a smile. "If he makes you happy, then we're fine with it. Just get him to go out with us once, would you?" 

"I agree." Ron said, surprising them both. "It'll be fun watching him struggle to be civil."

"Ronald!" Hermione said, and hit him with a book. Did she ever  _ not  _ have a book with her?

Harry laughed. "Sure. Have either of you seen Luna?" 

"No." They both replied. 

"Alright then. I'll go find her." Harry waved at them, and stepped outside the portrait. He bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry- Luna?" He smiled. "Just the person I was looking for-"

"Harry." She interrupted, looking worried. "Come quick. It's Ginny."

"What?" Harry asked. "What happened to Ginny?"

"There's no time to explain, Harry. Please." She ran off along the corridor, and Harry followed. 

He could only hope that Ginny was alright.


End file.
